Comfort
by awesomepearlescent
Summary: Yixing menghentikan rutinitasnya mengusap rambut hitam pendek Wufan yang semula pirang saat ia mendengar suara Wufan memecah kesunyian di antara mereka dengan berita keberangkatannya ke Guangzhou, China. Pairing: KRISLAY / KRAY / FANXING [drabble]


**Title**: Comfort

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance, Fluff

**Rating**: PG-13

**Length:** 1,000 words

**Pairing**: Fanxing

**Warning**: so short cuz drabble ok

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS but the story plot is all mine.

**Author's note: **hasil cuci gudang folder fanfic xD drabble ini aku tulis sejak masa kepergian Kris pertama ke Guangzhou, China... jadi ini setting lama, okay? enjoy reading!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble 1: Comfort**

"Aku akan berangkat ke Guangzhou besok pagi."

Yixing menghentikan rutinitasnya mengusap rambut hitam pendek Wufan yang semula pirang saat ia mendengar suara Wufan memecah kesunyian di antara mereka dengan berita keberangkatannya ke Guangzhou, China. Selama beberapa menit yang lalu mereka hanya berbaring diam di tempat tidur milik Wufan dalam cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu tidur di meja nakas. Wufan membaringkan kepalanya di perut Yixing, sedangkan Yixing setengah bersandar pada headboard. Malam itu dorm sepi karena Luhan dan Tao sedang menghadiri jadwal mereka di Idol Sport (yang seharusnya juga dihadiri oleh Wufan) sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok pergi menjenguk orang tua mereka masing-masing. Dalam kesepian itu mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain –kesempatan yang jarang mereka miliki ketika seluruh penghuni dorm hadir di antara mereka.

Wufan mulai gelisah saat Yixing tidak segera menanggapinya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Yixing yang terkadang berpikir _lambat_, namun ia yakin Yixing mengerti sepenuhnya alasan mengapa ia akan pulang ke daerah asalnya itu. Mereka berdua sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali, dan Wufan berharap mereka tidak perlu mengungkitnya lagi. Tetapi setidaknya Yixing memberikan respon yang mendukung kabar darinya itu.

"Apa kamu sudah cukup fit untuk melakukan perjalanan?" tanggap Yixing pada akhirnya. Ia bertanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya –kebiasaanyang ia lakukan saat ia merasa waswas. Ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Wufan yang tengah demam tinggi sejak kepulangan mereka dari menonton konser senior mereka, BoA. Itulah mengapa Wufan tidak menghadiri Idol Sport bersama member lainnya yang dijadwalkan mulai sejak pagi tadi.

Wufan menghela napas saat ia tahu Yixing tidak mencoba mengungkit alasannya untuk pergi. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yixing dan meraih tangan Yixing yang semula berada di atas rambutnya lalu menurunkannya ke atas dahinya. "Coba rasakan," pinta Wufan. "Aku sudah tidak demam lagi kan?"

Yixing tersenyum simpul saat merasakan dahi Wufan tidak sepanas beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini dahi itu bertemperatur normal dan basah akan keringat dingin. Dalam hati Yixing bersyukur karena obat penurun panasnya bekerja dengan cepat, plus dengan bantuan sup hangat yang ia buatkan untuk Wufan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Iya, kamu sudah tidak demam," Yixing menyetujui. "Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur supaya tidak terlambat ke bandara besok pagi."

Yixing pun melepaskan diri dari Wufan dan menggeser kepala Wufan dengan lembut ke atas bantal. Lalu ia keluar dari balik selimut yang menutupi setengah badan mereka dan ia baru saja beranjak menuruni tempat tidur saat Wufan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Xing, tinggallah di sini malam ini," pinta Wufan dengan lirih. Walau begitu, nada bicaranya cukup tegas.

Mata Yixing melebar. Pandangannya beredar dari tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangannya sampai ke sepasang mata tajam pemilik tangan tersebut. "M-maksudmu?"

"Tidurlah di sini bersamaku," gumam Wufan. Rona merah seketika merayapi pipinya, namun rona itu tersamar oleh keremangan ruang kamar. "Lagi pula Luhan belum pulang, member lain juga belum. Tidak kah kau takut tidur sendirian di kamarmu dan Luhan?"

Yixing tergelak dengan renyah, membuat lesung pipi terlukiskan di wajahnya. "Aku tidak sepenakut Zitao, Wufan. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan–"

Sebuah tarikan kecil pada pergelangan tangan Yixing berhasil membuat Yixing bungkam dan saat ia menatap ke arah mata Wufan, ia bisa melihat keputusasaan di sana. Yixing menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di tempat tidur Jongdae–"

Kali ini Wufan kehilangan kesabarannya dan menarik tangan Yixing sampai yang lebih muda terhuyung ke depan dan kembali terduduk di tempat tidur Wufan. "Saat aku bilang _bersamaku_ itu artinya di sini, Yixing. _Di tempat tidurku_."

"Oh..." Yixing masih tertegun dengan pernyataan Wufan saat yang lebih tua menggeser tubuhnya agar memberi ruang untuk yang muda. Wufan menepuk bantal di sampingnya dan memberi isyarat pada Yixing agar berbaring di sana. Yixing mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum ia menuruti isyarat Wufan dan kembali menyelipkan badannya ke bawah selimut.

Kini mereka berdua berbaring dengan saling berhadapan. Tak satu pun dari mereka benar-benar langsung pergi tidur. Saat manik mereka bertemu dalam keremangan, keduanya saling bertatapan lama tanpa kata; berusaha membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Yixing ingat pengalaman pertama ia tidur bersama Wufan dalam satu ranjang merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan, yaitu ketika mereka berdua belajar bersama sampai larut malam untuk ujian bahasa Korea di universitas yang sama-sama mereka hadiri. Saat itu keduanya tidak membahas bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir tidur bersama karena terlalu sibuk bersiap mengikuti ujian. Berbeda dengan saat ini. Wufan secara terang-terangan mengajaknya tidur bersama dan Yixing merasa heran kenapa hal ini terasa natural bagi mereka.

"Fan?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kamu merasa… nyaman?"

Wufan mengerjapkan matanya ketika memroses pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yixing.

"Ya, sangat nyaman. Kamu?"

Yixing tidak langsung menjawab. Ia merapatkan posisi mereka dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Wufan dan menutup matanya.

"Nyaman sekali," gumam Yixing dengan mata tetap terpejam, suaranya teredam material baju rajutan yang dikenakan Wufan. "Sangat nyaman bersamamu sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan beberapa minggu kedepan tanpamu."

Hati Wufan mencelos mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Sesaat lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas. Baru terlintas di pikirannya kalau selama empat tahun terakhir ini dunianya selalu berada di sekitar Zhang Yixing dan ini baru pertama kalinya ia akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dan nyaman dengan kehadiran Yixing dalam kesehariannya. Yixing tak lagi hanya sekedar rekan kerja atau teman baginya. Yixing bahkan sudah melampaui status teman dekat karena ia menganggap Yixing seperti keluarganya sendiri; seorang adik laki-laki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Tetapi terkadang ia juga merasa Yixing lebih dari itu_, lebih dekat dari itu. _Sebuah kedekatan yang ia sendiri takut untuk menamainya –alasan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Yixing dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Yang aku tahu akan sangat sepi tanpamu, Xing," balas Wufan setelah kembali menemukan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa objek yang ia ajak berbicara telah tertidur pulas, terlihat dari tubuh mungil Yixing yang naik turun secara teratur dan tenang. Terlintas di benak Wufan untuk mengambil kesempatan mengecup dahi Yixing. Dengan napas tertahan, ia pun dengan ringan mengecupdahi tersebut. Aksi yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu cukup membuat dadanya berdesir.

"Kita akan cari cara untuk selalu berkomunikasi," lanjut Wufan. "Dan aku akan kembali sebelum kau mengetahuinya."

Kemudian, Wufan pun menyusul Yixing ke alam mimpi.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**don't forget to RCL ok? :****)**_**  
**_


End file.
